My Descent to Madness
by RingLupine
Summary: Lorenzo Belli's life begins to change when his parents die and he is sent to live with his uncle. He studies alchemy, while avoiding his sexually ravenous cousin, Ophelia. But how can he leave with such a beautiful maid in Dei Castle? LorenzoxOC
1. Prologue: The Great Truth

**"The Great Aureolus Belli once said,  
The most valuable thing in the world is the Great Truth.  
Human beings...human life...  
They are not capable of grasping this truth.  
We cannot merely sit idle and await the future.  
We must dedicate ourselves to the realization of the Truth!..."  
-Lorenzo Belli**

So I decided to make a little Haunting Ground fic where Lorenzo narrates his descent to madness.

If you do not like speculation about characters, then kindly leave so I will not have to tear you to virtual shreds.

Haunting Ground (c) Capcom (Thanks Capcom!)

****

* * *

**Prologue: "The Great Truth"**

"Sir?" the coachman asked nervously. "Lord Lorenzo?"

I blinked, and turned my head in his direction. He looked away, he seemed fearful of looking into my eyes.

"We're here..."

I wordlessly walked out of the coach, looking at the great, stone castle that loomed in the sky. I assumed that this was the house of my mother's brother and his family. They were wealthy, but I have never heard of them. I saw a man clad in black standing near the entrance, and he motioned me to approach. I slowly walked towards him, hands behind my back, taking long strides. I reached him. He could seem to handle looking into my eyes, since we had the same, bright gold irises.

"Sir." I said, bowing slightly.

He did not smile, nor did he frown. He had the same, expressionless face that my mother had, the one I hated so much.

"Ah, Lorenzo." His face looked a little happier. "I am your uncle, Grimoire."

I bowed once again. "Thank-you uncle."

"I'm sorry for both of their deaths..." Grimoire said. "First Mortimer, of an unknown sickness and then Cassandra, who poisoned herself. Cyanide, how painful."

Vertigo, catastrophic confusion, cardiac arrest. Psychological and physical pain. As we started to walk into the castle, I smirked to myself. Our footsteps echoed through the empty halls as I observed my new home. Everything was symmetric, if there was a chair on one side, there would be another chair facing it exactly opposite to where the first was. All the furniture was set at a perfect angle. I looked up as we reached the staircases; many murals adorned the ceiling; depicting angels and demons battling for dominance.

"I am sorry we could not assist you my boy..." Grimoire said.

I looked at him, he seemed genuinely shameful. "I was close to your mother and father, but I'm afraid our research has gotten in our way."

I pitied him for a moment, but raised my eyebrows. "What research, uncle?"

"Alchemic." His tone suggested he did not want to carry on the subject any further...and I knew not to harp on about it. Uncle Grimoire led me to my room. It was large, furnished with a nice, four-poster bed, numerous desks, a dresser and bookshelves. A crystalline, stainless mirror hung on the wall adjacent to the bed There were numerous windows, and even a balcony. The walls were covered with oil paintings that depicted former masters of the castle or still-life country scenes. My uncle looked fondly at me as I gave a more than satisfied look at the room.

"Rest now, you'll meet my wife and daughter at dinnertime...I'll send a servant to notify you." Uncle Grimoire left, but I was not tired. I sat in one of the chairs, facing the mirror.

My father told me I looked like him, but I had my mothers eyes. Those golden, unnatural eyes that made people look away from me. My hair was red, like my fathers', but I preferred it long and had it in a tail. My face was strong and stern-looking, always in a frown. But the girls in my old home told me I was attractive, but I shrugged off their affections. I had no need of it. I rose from my seat and approached the bookshelves. They all contained books and papers on alchemy. I smirked to myself; my father, Mortimer Belli was a great alchemist, and I wished to be one as well.

I hated my mother, I really did. She never loved my father, nor me. She just sat there, looking into our fireplace, with that same expressionless face. While my father was there for me, she never was. She would just look on. My accomplishments at the local school never pleased her, nor my uncanny ability to make alchemic properties like Refined Magnesia or Antimony Powder. Somehow, the household and the guests were under the impression that my parents were deeply in love. I knew they weren't.

Mortimer Belli married Cassandra Dei out of pure infatuation. My parents married because they were still attracted to one another; and that Cassandra was pregnant with me. My parents lost interest in each other after two months of the marriage; my father held the marriage together. I guess he wanted to stick with his vows; my father was a really devout Anglican. But the servants never saw what I did; they didn't see the line of distance between my mother and father. They never saw their backs turned at each other as they slept as I curled up next to my father. And the servants never noticed my mother's absence as my father lay on his deathbed, coughing up blood from this unknown, damned disease. The day that my father died I started to make my way to the sick-room to watch over my father. But I saw Cassandra walk out of the room, carrying an ill-concealed syringe in her sleeves. I hid behind a chair as she walked by, and once she was out of the hallway I ran to the sick room. He was breathing harder, he was paler and he looked much worse. I heard footsteps behind me and was shoved out of the room by the resident Doctor. He slammed the door. The servants began to congregate around the door, yet Cassandra was absent. A few hours passed and I continued waiting outside. It was evening when the Doctor came out and shook his head. He allowed me to have my last moment with him. I walked into the room, and saw my father lying there, looking like a pathetic, dying animal. Father only had the strength to smile at me, and to wipe off the blood off his chin and mouth. He last few breaths were painful, and soon they stopped. As usual, I never cried.

Everyone thought that Cassandra committed suicide after my father's death, but she did not. I slipped some cyanide salts in my mother's afternoon tea and watched her suffer. Over a course of a week, the poisoning got worse and worse. Soon she was on her deathbed, and I was allowed to have a moment alone with her. We only looked into each other's eyes. She tried getting out of the bed but she could not. My mother knew it was me who was killing her. Her eyes glanced to the poker near the fireplace, but she was too weak and dizzy to rise from the bed. I only looked into her eyes, giving her the coldest glance I could. I slipped a heavy dose of cyanide salts into her cup of water. I forced the drink down her throat, and kept adding more and more. I stopped once there was no more water left in the nearby pitcher. I saw her chest tightening as she lay there, her lungs getting tightened, her heart forcing itself to stop beating. Her eyes were so wide, and she begun to shake violently. I only looked into her eyes with cold ones, and soon the shaking and her breathing stopped. I walked out of the room as the servants congregated, fawning over the beautiful woman that committed suicide to be with her husband. They did not notice my absence at the funeral or at the wake. Everyone in the house pitied me; to have my mother die on the day of my eighteenth birthday. Little did they know that it was probably one of the greatest presents of my life.


	2. Chapter 1: An Odd Family

This is an extremely fun story to write, especially if it involves Lorenzo.

Anyway, the true plot will develop on its own (but I know what it's going to be about, so THERE!!!.

So here's Chapter One! Enjoy!!!

**Chapter One: "An Odd Family"**

I broke out of my reverie after I heard my bedroom door open. I looked over my shoulder to see a maid standing there. She was rather young. She stared at me blankly from her crystalline blue eyes. Her hair was brown, cut short to her chin. While it was brushed, the brown hair was oily and covered in dirt. A small radiated from her indicated that she had not bathed for a few weeks. She wore an indigo dress that held a jewel in the middle of her chest, and a cream-colored apron wrapped around her small waist. She wore slightly heeled black boots, hooks and buckles ran over the front. Simple pearl earrings were fixed to her earlobes.

"Follow me Lord Lorenzo. Dinner is ready."

Her voice was pleasant enough but her happy tone did not reach her eyes, which seemed to pierce me. I began to follow her. She moved with grace and elegance.

"...Are there any other servants in the castle?" I asked.

"Yes...many, many men work here. Mistress Clarissa hires all of them." she answered.

She opened an ornate door and we were in the dining room. Crystalline windows faced each other on each side, showing the evening sky. A long table with a indigo tablecloth conquered the room, and an expensive-looking chandelier hung from the heavens above. A soft voice broke the silence.

"Ugh, Calliope...take a bath!"

I looked across the room. A girl with red hair tied in a bun wearing an exquisite red silk dress stood there, looking at the maid with disgust. Her eyes were green and her skin was pale. Without all of her jewelry and make-up she would have been a plain-looking girl. The maid named Calliope ran her right hand through her oily hair and wordlessly agreed. She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Uncle Grimoire was sitting at the head of the table and motioned me to sit a seat from his right side...so I would be facing the red-headed girl. He gave the redhead a look of reproach but said nothing. I nodded and made my way to my seat, and sat down.

"Lorenzo...this is your Aunt Clarissa," he nodded at an attractive, snow-white haired woman. "And your cousin, Ophelia." The red-headed girl smiled at me, I only nodded. I looked at our meal; mushrooms, steak, salads. I wondered how they knew all of the things I enjoyed. As we began eating, Aunt Clarissa asked me questions about my former home and that she was very sorry to hear of the losses. She related to me by saying that she also lost a loved one on her birthday as well, but pursued the subject no further. Ophelia said nothing, she could only stare at me. I avoided her gaze and continued to eat, and excused myself as quickly as I could. Uncle Grimoire and Aunt Clarissa did not hold me back. They knew that I needed my rest.

I was glad that my room had its own bathroom...it was an uncomfortable thought to bathe in the communal bathroom. A cloud of despair overcame me when I met my cousin Ophelia. I tried not to remember the look she gave me as I bathed, but it persisted in my mind like a bad dream that went on for weeks. I shrugged the uncomfortable feelings off and started to drain the water. After I dried off I slipped on clothes. I did not wish to sleep tonight; I was happy staying up for the longest hours in the night. Just as my father used to do. I wore a white, long-sleeved shirt with a black doublet, black silken pants and buckled shoes. I started to make my way through the hallways, walking my usual gait. Hands behind me, long strides into the night. Despite that the windows were closed, a chill breezed through the halls. I heard sobbing coming from another room. I silently made my way to the source, it was a separate shed from the castle, and looked through the peephole. The maid named Calliope was kneeling over her bed, her head buried in her arms. Her hair was wet. Calliope began to sob harder, and she looked up for a moment, then looked down again. Her eyes were no longer the emotionless, crystalline blue; but a sorrow-filled hazel. I walked away, confused by her sudden change in eye colors. I had no intention of comforting her anyway.

I spent my time in the library while waiting for the dawn to come, slow as it was. There were books on alchemy, including a special section. However, the section's door was locked and chained. I suddenly had the deepest desire to rip the lock and chains to pillage the secrets kept away in the door. After all, my uncle did send for me to not only live with him, but to also learn more alchemy... I looked at the small clock nearby, it was only one in the morning. I sighed and continued to read the book I already memorized word-for-word. The door opened and I looked to see who it was. It was the maid girl again, and her eyes remained that strange hazel color. She saw me and sort of jumped, but she relaxed once she realized it was me.

"What are you doing up so early?" she breathed.

"I rarely sleep." I said simply, then went back to reading. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

She shifted uncomfortably. "I rarely sleep as well, sir." she said rather icily. I smirked; she appeared to have nerve despite the recent breakdown I was audience to. She started to clean the library desks, watching me wearily as she wiped the discolored red rag over the dusty wood. She coughed but continued to clean.

"Do you wish me to help?" I asked.

"No." she said. She rubbed the tables vigorously. "Besides, the other servants are doing their jobs now...I suggest you leave before this room turns into a dust cloud."

I nodded and put the book back in its place, and left the room. I did not walk towards my room, but in the other direction.

The sun was barely out as I continued to wander through the halls. It was so quiet, that I jumped slightly when I heard commotion and voices coming from another room. I slowly walked towards the door, which was left slightly opened, and peered in. The room appeared to be a normal bedroom, there were few paintings on the walls, the candlesticks were lit. However, a man I never saw was on top of my aunt, Clarissa. Both were undressed and kissing fiercely. Their hips were moving wildly; the lustful exercise causing them to sweat and pant like animals. They kept moaning as their mating continued, grabbing each other's skin and the poles of the bed for leverage. I quickly looked away, remembering what Calliope told me of the servants. She was the only female servant there. All the others were male and hired by Aunt Clarissa. I sighed and walked away; her affairs were of no concern to me and I did not dare tell Uncle Grimoire.

It was a really busy dawn on that day, because Ophelia sought me out. She looked at me with what she thought was a loving expression.

"Dear, dear cousin..." she simpered. "I'm afraid I haven't given you a tour of our castle-"

"I'm fine on my own, thank you." I said curtly.

She looked disappointed. "But it's impossible for you to have toured the castle in such a short amount of time." she egged on.

"And I haven't gone to sleep. I sleep rarely and wish to keep it that way."

I started to walk away from her.

"Very well beautiful cousin...if you wish to visit me...my room is there." she pointed at the long hallway that I was to walk through next. I reminded myself to avoid the hallway as often as I could, despite the fact that a shortcut to the library was there. But Ophelia didn't mean any harm...did she?

* * *


	3. Chapter 2: Attack on Calliope

**Chapter Two: "Attack on Calliope"**

My studies in alchemy began the next day, and over the following weeks I saw Uncle Grimoire as a faraway mentor, watching me grow and develop by myself. I created so many weapons and elixirs, and Uncle Grimoire spent more time with me than with his wife or daughter, which I appreciated. He appeared to be happier as well, as Clarissa nor Ophelia seemed to care for him. He was more like my father than my mother; who I actually loved. I only loved few, including my father and Uncle Grimoire.

I spent my free time observing the maid girl named Calliope, whose eyes changed from blue to hazel in a matter of hours, even days. When her eyes were hazel, she was more expressive of emotions, and appeared to have a sense of mind. However, when they were blue, she spoke in a forever happy tone, but seemed to be devoid of emotion.

And my cousin...the question if she was harmless was answered; it was a definite no. Ophelia persisted in her hopeless quest to become a 'close friend' of mine, which I in my opinion was a lover. She touched me whenever she wished, from hugs to strokes. She complimented me too much, her soft, simpering voice flowing overdone love proclamations from her red lips.

As I sat in the living room, I saw Aunt Clarissa walk by, wearing an exquisite, green dress. She looked at me nervously and set down her teacup. After looking at me for the fifth time, the porcelain broke. I hurried over to assist her, but she swatted my hands away.

"Do not tell your uncle! Do not!!!" she exclaimed.

I raised an eyebrow, confused for a moment. Then I remembered catching her on a night with a male servant. But I thought she didn't see me...

"What?" I could only ask.

"Do not tell your uncle...about my servants..." she breathed. "He took me in because I was poor...who said that he loved me?"

I held my hands up in defeat. "Calm down, Aunt...I won't say anything." She got on her knees and my aunt kissed my hand repeatedly.

"Thank you...oh thank you..."

I could only stare at my aunt as she rose from her place, and she began to pick up the shattered porcelain. I slowly walked out of the room, careful not to panic my aunt further.

I sat on the basement stool next to the refiner, sweating from the heat of the raging fires. I watched the antimony powder slowly turn color, and it soon became refined antimony. I sighed. I did this so many times with father that it was now a burden rather than exciting... The forbidden section of the castle's library was promising to me...

From the corner of my eye, I saw a hand creeping over to grab the residue antimony powder, but I grabbed it. I had a tight grip on it, and the surprised gasp came from male lips. I looked over my shoulder to see who it was; it was the servant who was with Aunt Clarissa on that night a few weeks ago.

"What do you want?" I asked calmly.

"Sir...I need some small traces of antimony and cobalt..." he said.

"What for?" I asked suspiciously, my eyes not looking away from his.

"Mistress Clarissa's and Lady Ophelia's reasons, sir. I know not what they are doing."

I knew his was lying; his eyes were fearful and his voice shaky. But I said nothing.

"Here." I said simply. "And ask me for it next time rather than trying to steal it from me."

I let his hand go and dropped two packets in his hand, glaring at him. He returned the glare and exited the room. I shook my head and began to wonder about the forbidden alchemy section and why it was locked up...then I remembered the words of my father..."

"**...While alchemy may be good, my son...everything possesses a dark side. Do not venture to it, you will only meet madness along the way..."**

I sighed and shook my head. The temptation to find a way into the forbidden section aroused me; I did want to be the best alchemist in the world, after all. I gathered the antimony out of the refining machine and left; walking out of the slightly-opened exit door.

I sat in my favorite spot in the library, taking a new collection of documents. I looked at the sealed room, trying to look for a rusty chain I could easily break. But the security was in perfect condition and I sighed to myself. An hour passed as I continued to observe the door as thoroughly as I could. I heard footsteps behind me and I started to actually read the documents...which were notes from my uncle and a fresh periodic table from Dmitri Mendeleev addressed to my uncle. I didn't look over my shoulder, I pretended to be in a deep study.

"Ah..." it was Calliope. "You are very studious, Lorenzo..."

I looked over my shoulder to look into her eyes; while pretending to acknowledge her. They were that creepy crystalline blue again... She wordlessly began to sweep the floor with a broom. I looked at her then looked at the door. She continued sweeping, and after the whole floor was clean she began to clean the desks. As she put fresh oil in the lamps I saw her crystalline blue eyes fade to hazel, and she twitched. I heard her moan uncomfortably but she continued to put the oil in the lamps. I looked away and put away the documents.

"Miss?" I asked.

"Hm?" she groaned. "Yes sir?"

She tried to look normal, but the sick expression on her face betrayed her confident air.

"Why is that room sealed off?" I asked, pointing at the restricted section.

"I do not know...even for my years here."

I sighed and held my head. "So there's no way to get in there?"

"Of course not." she said rather acidly. "And even if I knew I wouldn't tell you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Your actions betray your words, Miss." She tensed, but refused to look at me. She held the discolored rag in her hands so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

"Are you calling me a liar?" she asked coldly.

"Tell me. Why were you crying a few weeks ago?"

She finally looked at me, right in the eyes, but then looked away as quickly as she could. She continued to clean, and she continued as if I wasn't in the room. I sighed and walked out of the library. The maid was too dominant to be a servant...

I returned to my room after my talk with Calliope. Night had stretched her long, dark arms over the blood-red sky. I couldn't see out of the window, and I made my way to the balcony. I sat outside, looking at the clouds. The chilly breeze swept my hair and clothes; it cooled my face from the sweat that escaped in the furnace room. I sighed and leaned against the chair, trying to feel as relaxed as possible. I thought about the forbidden room in the library, wondering why it was closed off; and what secrets were in there...secrets that would make me a better alchemist. Heavy eyes cast their deep, sleepy spell on me, and the past thirteen days without sleep finally caught up to me...

A scream from nearby woke me from my dreamless sleep, the chair I sat on nearly fell from when I jumped. But I was able to regain composure by gripping on the railing of the balcony. My heart was racing...the scream was truly horrifying. I rose from my seat and ran into the hallway, and found a heap on the ground. Calliope was on the ground, every inch of her body was cramping. Her eyes were hazel, and I knelt by her, propping her up. She looked at me, confused by my presence.

"Who did this to you?" I asked sternly.

She only stared at me, her eyes fluttering. Her eyes soon closed, and she fell limp. She was still breathing; I gently picked her up. I brought her to my room and laid her on my bed. I didn't even bother checking on the shed she lived in. The wood holding the bed together was decaying. I sat on the chair on the balcony yet again, waiting for her to wake. Hours passed as I sat there, waiting for the sun to rise and for Calliope to wake up. I heard sheets rustling as the sun began to show through the clouds, and the soft clicking of her heeled boots echoed through the room. I heard the door click. I let her go, for now. I promised to keep a more watchful eye over her for the next few days...

* * *

Can anyone feel a little love in the air yet? No...better take it up a notch in later chapters...this is a rated "MATURE" story after all.


	4. Chapter 3: A Forced Elixir

**I apologize for the great delay in updating "Descent", but drama and events have come up in my life. But now I present you a longer chapter. I will try to be a better author and keep you all happy. Thank you all for reviewing...it really helped.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: "A Forced Elixir"**

I kept a close eye on Calliope since that night. Within a few days she noticed my close watch, and in result, distanced herself from me. I even abandoned some of my work to watch over her; but Uncle Grimoire noticed. He pulled me aside one day. He had a vice-grip on my arm. It did not hurt, but I could not pull away from him either.

"Lorenzo, why have you been neglecting your studies?" he asked sternly. "And why have you been following Calliope?"

I sighed and looked up at him. "Please, Uncle. She was attacked a few days ago...she wouldn't tell me her attacker. Forgive me, but I just wanted to watch over her."

He tensed, and his lips tightened. I never saw my uncle like this before; his face was contorted in rage. His golden eyes were burning with anger and his brows were as furrowed as can be. I could hear the gnashing of his teeth, and he seemed to look at an invisible perpetrator to the right. He muttered something under his breath but I could not hear it. Nor see the word form from his dangerously white lips.

"Very well Lorenzo...continue to watch over her. And when you find the one responsible for the attack bring them to me immediately."

I nodded and he let me go. He stormed off in the other direction, but I did not follow him.

I looked around quickly to spot Calliope polishing one of the crystal orbs on top of the staircase in the entrance hall. I sat on one of the seats near the doorway, pretending to read a dull document. She even cleaned under the web-like holder; which was made of carefully crafted wood. It was thin, but durable. She saw me while she cleaned but did nothing to show that she was aware of my presence. A few minutes passed and she let go of the rag.

"Sir Lorenzo, why do you follow me?!" she cried.

I frowned at her. "To prevent another attack of course." I snapped.

"But why?"

She looked at me; a pitiful expression of confusion contorted her face.

"So that you don't get killed. Now get back to work before someone becomes suspicious." I hissed. I rose from the chair to glare at her and to cross my arms. "Stupid girl, you can give yourself away."

She glared at me and pursed her lips. But she grudgingly picked up her cleaning rag and began to wipe the crystal again. I sat back down on the seat, continuing to pretend to read the document. I was amazed that she took the insult rather well, but then I remembered that Ophelia must have insulted her all the time. She walked to the kitchen to assist the cook in making dinner; I decided that she would be safe within company. I left the document to go outside.

It was a chilly day; I could see my breath as I breathed the outside air. The sun was shining, so it lessened the coolness of the frigid weather. The only sound I heard was the low clicking of my boots and the wind blowing through the lonely corridors. I stretched my long arms and leaned against the railing above the greenhouse. During my stay here I discovered that the greenhouse was locked too. I couldn't even see through the ceiling, which seemed to have a black covering under the glass. I looked at the small, secret garden that Aunt Clarissa liked to attend to; no servants were allowed in, only her and Ophelia. I squinted...two people were there. It was Clarissa and Uncle Grimoire. He was speaking in a raised voice but I couldn't hear him. All the words came in a jumble since he was so far below. I watched and stayed still. I saw him slap Clarissa so hard that she flew to the ground and scraped her head on a rock. I did nothing. I wanted to be safe by not getting involved. Uncle Grimoire left the garden and Aunt Clarissa began to rub her bruised and scraped areas.

"What's wrong my Lord?"

I spun around to see Calliope standing behind me. She was looking at me with those evil, blue eyes. I hated those eyes, I really did. I didn't know the cause of how they changed color but I hated them.

"I'll tell you what's wrong..." I said.

She gave me a vacant expression. "Yes sir?" she asked.

"Do you mind telling me why your eyes change color?" my voice was shaking with anger now. Something just fired me up about her ugly, evil eyes.

"Hm hm." she laughed. It wasn't heartfelt. "These are my natural eye color, my lord."

"They're supposed to be hazel." I seethed. "What's wrong with you, girl?"

She laughed again. "Nothing, sir." She began to walk away, but I grabbed her wrist. "You're not going anywhere like that. You can get attacked again!"

With her wrist in my hand, I began to lead her to my room. She followed but was limp. It was like leading a rag-doll around. The girl was impossible to protect; yet somehow I considered her to be a friend among strangers at the castle. Besides Uncle Grimoire, she was favorable company. Except when her eyes were this hideous blue. And when she decided that she was too stubborn to even listen to me. I admit that Calliope had some strengths but whoever could sneak up on her that easily was much, much stronger. She didn't speak as we made our way to my room. She was smiling her same, dead smile. I couldn't look at her. It was her body, but it was someone else's personality.

Once we reached my room I made her sit down on one of the chairs by the wall. I looked around for any bruises. There were quite a few from where I held her on her wrist; I didn't know how tight my grip was. I looked at her neck; and there were some fresh, red marks from a recent tussle. I crossed my arms and sat in front of her.

"I will wait until you're back to normal." I told her.

The words fell on deaf ears because she said nothing. She continued to wear that stupid, mirthless grin on her face. I sat there, waiting for her normal eye color to return. Even as my body cramped and tightened, I never moved, I just stared at her. Just as I thought that she would be like this for the next few days, she blinked and stirred. Calliope held her head and fell to the ground, onto my knees. I only comforted her by stroking her right shoulder; she seemed to react and looked at me, then buried her head into my robe. My lip twitched. But I knew I had to comfort her before getting an answer. I heard the door creak open and I looked to see who it was. Ophelia stood there, looking at me, and then at Calliope. She had a look of disgust on her face once she saw the confused maid.

"You need something, Ophelia?" I asked, exasperated.

"I was about to show you around the castle, but I see that you're busy." she snapped. "Just what on earth are you doing with that thing?"

"I've brought her back from her dead state, cousin. It was rather...displeasing to me."

Her expression made me smirk. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly. It was a stupid look indeed. She tried to talk, but stammered at first. "What on earth?"

"I also found red marks on her neck. Someone tried to strangle her too. I suggest you hire better protection." I said. "Rather than for your mother's pleasure."

"How dare you." Ophelia seethed. "How DARE you. We were kind enough to keep you in this castle!"

I gently removed the disoriented Calliope from my grip. I allowed her to regain her thoughts on a nearby table. I walked up to Ophelia and smirked.

"Your father is the only kind one here. You and your whore-mother do nothing for him."

The redhead tried to say something but she was speechless. I walked up to her until she was back against a wall. I smirked at her.

"I suggest you leave..."

She growled in disgust and stormed out of my room, sobbing uncontrollably as she walked out of the door.


End file.
